1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing an organic crystal and a matrix material. Also, the invention relates to an article and a film each of which is to be produced using the same. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing the article and film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resin materials have characteristics that they are lightweight and cheap and are easily molded, and therefore, they are utilized in a variety of applications and become one of absolutely indispensable materials in the modern society. However, in general, the resin materials have inferior performances such that they are low in heat resistance, large in coefficient of thermal expansion, small in stiffness and small in impact resistance as compared with inorganic materials and metallic materials.
For that reason, hybridization of the resin material with other material is carried out as a measure for enhancing those performances. In hybrid materials containing a resin as a matrix, a hybrid material with a glass fiber is general. Also, a material using a cellulose fiber produced by a bacterium (bacterial cellulose) as a reinforcing fiber is also developed (see, for example, JP-A-2005-60680).
The foregoing material having a resin matrix hybridized with a glass fiber involves problems that the transparency is hindered and that the moldability is lowered. On the other hand, the foregoing bacterial cellulose fiber-reinforced hybrid material hardly generates scattering of visible light and has transparency due to the matter that the width of the cellulose fiber is thoroughly small as compared with the visible light. Also, it is successful to make the thermal expansion of the hybrid material small due to the matter that the cellulose fiber has low thermal expansion properties. However, since the cellulose fiber has a three-dimensionally entangled structure, there is a restriction that the resin which can be used as the matrix is limited to a liquid hardening resin. Also, because of the matter that the hybrid material composed of a cellulose fiber and a matrix resin is insoluble and non-melting and does not have moldability, the hybrid material involves a problem that it does not have processability.